battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Boraphim (Angel)
Boraphim (イノエンジェル Inoenjeru, Ino Angel) is an Angelic variant of Bore that only appears in Stories of Legend. It first appears as the final boss of sub-chapter 30, Shadow Cosmopolis, in the stage Lord of the Abyss. Enemy Similar to many enemies encountered in Stories of Legend from sub-chapter 21 and onward, Boraphim has a rapid attack rate, high attack power (Both of these giving him deadly levels of DPS, even higher than that of his darker sibling) and moves quite quickly. Unlike his counterparts, it has 5 knockbacks instead of 2, which help to keep at bay his insane pushing power, however, this can also lead to your units to get killed by the backlines, so be wary about that. Strategies *Anti-Angel cats are almost required to kill Boraphim. Ramen Cat is a strong meatshield, for it takes many hits from Boraphim before dying. *If you have Momotaro or Dark Merchant Babil, they can really help against Boraphim. Momotaro can permafreeze, while Babil can deal 100k+ hits constantly. *If you don't have Momotaro, a stack of Juliet the Maikos can be used to permafreeze Boraphim instead, or a stack of Catophones to slow him if you haven't obtained Juliet yet. *Use Awakened Bahamut Cat. He outranges this enemy and has high DPS. However, this unit can easily kill Awakened Bahamut in 2 hits, so don't stop meatshielding if you are going to defeat him using this strategy. *Dioramos (True Form is strongly advised) can easily eliminate this enemy with backup from strong meatshields (preferably Ramen Cat) fairly quickly, as it has a proper amount of DPS, and his knockback + slow ability can prevent him from wreaking havoc to your backline. His high HP can make him an emergency wall in case another enemy makes Boraphim push to him as well. *If you have Sanzo Cat with angel target this enemy becomes a joke, just be sure that backliners cant hit Sanzo stack Dictionary Appears Stories of Legend Stages * Stage 30-6: Lord of the Abyss (100% strength magnification) * Stage 31-5: Heavenly Creatures (100% strength magnification) * Stage 36-5: Irresistable Henhouse (100% strength magnification) * Stage 38-2: Sea Breeze Salon (100% strength magnification) * Stage 41-5: The Holy Exploit (100% strength magnification) * Stage 42-6: Atrocious Deco (100% strength magnification) * Stage 48-2: A Moment of Serenity (100% strength magnification) * Stage 48-7: Twilight Zephyr (100% strength magnification) Uncanny Legends Stages * Stage 11-2: Pyroclastic Flow (100% strength magnification) * Stage 14-5: Spa of Ascension (100% strength magnification) * Stage 19-1: Beachhead Invasion (100% strength magnification) Other Stages * None yet. Stats :*In each stage, there is strength magnification, the value of health and attack power varies due to this value. :*Time between attacks is the time of the attack from the motion end until the next attack motion start Gallery Angelicbore.png Boraphim.png Trivia It’s name is derived from the words “Bore” and “Seraphim”. Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/enemy/263.html *http://battlecats-kouryaku.com/2016/07/03/post-5112/ ---- Enemy Release Order: '<< Kite Cat | Drummer Doge >> ' ---- Category:Enemy Units Category:Angel Enemies Category:Stories of Legend Enemies